1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a service providing system using a terminal scanning device, and more particularly, to a system and a method for providing a service using a terminal scanning device capable of automatically providing required information to a terminal without a continuous scanning operation when the terminal approaches a particular place such as a shop or a building, a terminal scanning device applied to the same, and an operation method of the terminal scanning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days, most people move to various places while carrying a minimum of one mobile terminal (for example, a smart phone or a mobile phone).
Meanwhile, recent terminals have various short-range wireless communication technologies and a BLUETOOTH® technology among the short-range wireless communication technologies enables wireless communication within a short range of about 10 m.
Recently, a service has appeared that automatically provides necessary information (for example, coupons, discount information, shop information and the like) to a terminal by using a BLUETOOTH® technology mounted to the terminal when the terminal approaches or enters a particular place such as a shop or a building.
However, the conventional BLUETOOTH®-based information providing service recognizes the approach or entry into the particular place such as the shop or the building by continuously scanning for a beacon device installed in the particular place such as the shop or the building in a state where an application (hereinafter, referred to as a service app) installed within the terminal is executed in the foreground or background.
Accordingly, the above described conventional BLUETOOTH®-based information providing service has a problem in which battery power consumption increases due to the continuous scanning operation of searching for the beacon device through the service app and the problem eventually becomes an obstacle to the generalization of the BLUETOOTH®-based information providing service.
Therefore, the present disclosure provides a method of allowing the terminal to use the BLUETOOTH®-based information providing service without the continuous scanning operation.